


Reversal

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: “How should I explain it?” Aramis asks, rhetorical, his hand ghosting down along Porthos’ side, tracing along his scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr with the prompt, "Portamis prompt. Aramis explains why he likes submitting himself to others."

“How should I explain it?” Aramis asks, rhetorical, his hand ghosting down along Porthos’ side, tracing along his scars. 

Porthos chuffs out a laugh, grinning. His hands lift, curling up into Aramis’ hair.

Aramis sighs, his smile blooming wider. He says, “The feeling, Porthos. It’s exquisite…”

Porthos hums, rolls his hips, and Aramis sighs out – his body arching, his hands gripping at Porthos’ hips now. They shift a little, moving against one another, their breathing huffing out against each other’s mouths as they move closer – kissing slowly, unhurried and gentle. 

“It feels wonderful, of course,” Aramis tells him, rolling his hips forward to meet Porthos, “but the trust, the openness.” 

Porthos opens his mouth to make a lewd joke, no doubt, but never manages it – the two of them dissolve into giggles instead, and Aramis drags his hands up Porthos’ body and tugs him close so they can kiss again. Porthos chuckles between kisses, sucking hard at Aramis’ bottom lip, drags his tongue against his teeth, feels the rasp of his breath against his. The scrape of their beards, the bite of teeth against lip – Aramis laughs, too, and peppers his mouth against Porthos’ jaw, his cheeks, his neck – nuzzling, kissing, dragging his teeth and tongue and lips. 

“What else?” Porthos prompts. 

“Mm,” Aramis hums, swirls his hips in slow circles so Porthos’ breath hitches and he rocks forward. “You always feel so good,” he tells Porthos, smiling – their heads bowing close so their foreheads press together. “It feels so good, to be needed, wanted… to feel this safe.” 

Porthos smiles at him, his eyes softening. His hand lifts, cups Aramis’ cheek – and he nods, slight enough not to draw away, but close enough that their noses bump. 

“Yeah…” Porthos tells him. “I get it.” 

“I’m glad you do,” Aramis says back, voice gentled. “You always treat me so well, Porthos.” 

Porthos grins, then, all teeth and huffing out a laugh. He arches his body up and rocks his hips down to meet Aramis’ cock.

“Now stop talking about it and fuck me harder,” Porthos says, laughing, “If this really is as good as you say it is.”

Aramis laughs, too, his hands finding Porthos’ hips again – squeezing once – and then thrusting forward. Porthos squeezes around him and waggles his eyebrows, which just sends them into another fit of giggles. But it’s good. When Aramis ducks his head down to kiss Porthos again, rocking into him, Porthos meets him with a breathless kiss in return, humming out his name happily.


End file.
